The Asheart and Ravenshade chronicles: Of Angel's blood
by FoureverAsheart
Summary: Two Fangirls, Sophie and Mika discover the secret that's been hidden from them when a rogue daylighter attacks their high-school. No-longer Sophia Rose and Mika Prior will travel through this fandom and many others in this (I think) exciting and (hopefully) fantastic fanfic. Rated T just to be safe. Was of shadowhunter's blood. Slight X-over at end rest of Fanfic series X-overs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Me: Hey guys! I present to you the greatest TMI fanfic EVER WRITEN!**

**Micah: That's 'cause we wrote it together… ****_right_****?**

**Me: Ooh! Right, right! Yeah this Fanfiction is co-written by FoureverAsheart and thefandom_raven. If you have Wattpad check her out! This fic (T.A.R.C.) will be on thefandom_raven's account soon.**

**Micah: Dat's me!**

**Me: I think they figured that out!**

**Micah: *pouts***

**Me: Oh, and you do the disclaimer.**

**Micah: ****_WHAT?_**** NEVER IN MY LIFE WOULD I DO SOMETHING AS TERRIBLE AS DOING THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: WELL NEITHER WILL I!**

**Micah: There is only one way to solve this…**

**Me: … a staring contest!**

**Micah: What? No! You ****_always_**** win those! Rock paper scissors!**

**Me: *sigh* look. I'll tell you what.**

**Micah: :D what?**

**Me: What! There told you "what"! *runs out* **

**Micah: Wha- hey!**

**Me: *pops head back in* Do disclaimer. *runs off again***

**Micah (in bored tone): *sigh* we don't own TMI, if we did this would not be a Fanfiction. I mean come on guys! Why do we have to assure people that this is purely a ****_Fanfiction _****if we're on a site called ********? Disclaimers are stupid! But they're also funny so we do them anyway.**

**Me: *pops head back in* HAHA!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Unmistakably**

It's hard being a Fangirl. It really is! Spending your entire day reading fanfictions, squealing, writing fanfictions, squealing some more, debating ships and ship names, _squealing_… It's exhausting! And don't get me started on Fandom wars.

But what I'm here to talk about is mine and Mika's story, our adventures, our fandom travel. So I'm going to talk to you about mine and Mika's story.

Let me just tell you before this me and Mika thought we were just two other Fangirls.

It was a normal day at Saint-Jonathan High, and these "freshmen" (alright! I admit! We're not freshmen we're Canadian) about had enough of classes. The one class we didn't complain about was English, and sadly we didn't have that. We had the worst.

Math.

And even worse, we had a test… _ugh_…

The one thing I hate most about school-ish stuff is how nerd I am. I am very good in math (especially trig), one of the best in my class, and yet I hate math.

Okay, okay. I agree, hate _is _a strong word. I strongly dislike math, how's that?

Right, back to me and Mika walking to class.

"So," I asked Mika, "your OTP is…"

"Probably either Leyna or Malec," She answered, smiling, "and you?"

"Malec! Duh!" I laughed, ignoring the stares we were getting from _the popular crowd_, "with Guzel a close second."

"I agree my, friend, I agree."

We laughed and debated ships and ship names ("What's Remus and Tonks' ship name?" "Why would you still ship Monisaac?" "One-sided Jocyntine is _cute_!") and pwned any 'popular' kids who tried to make fun of us, we were genuinely having a good time! Right up until we walked into class.

There was no one there. Not even the school nerds, not even the teacher, Mr. Peter. And he's always in that class, it's like he lives there. This sounds like such a cliché but, it looked almost deserted.

There were lonely papers flying around, people's books and binders and stuff was there, but no people.

"Well," Mika turned around, "guess test's cancelled!"

I shrugged and turned to follow her, planning maybe to tell the principle, when I heard a noise. Like a swift, silent movement. It should have been to quiet for any human to hear, yet there was no mistaking this noise.

"Hey Mika," I tapped her on the shoulder, "you hear that?"

Then, like the blond I am, I returned into the class room, and there I saw it,

A vampire. Again, there was no mistaking that this dude, was a vampire, unmistakably a daylighter standing in front of me, fangs extended and blood trickling down his chin. It was obvious he had just fed, and it was obvious he wanted more.

And then I saw it. Like little snow flakes falling it cleared away and I saw things for what they truly were.

There wasn't no one in the room, there were many blood drained students.

I screamed, a scream of terror, disgust, and utter confusion. I turned and ran dragging Mika along with me, knowing there was no hope of escape but still wanted, _needed_, to try, If not for me, then for Mika.

No use, he slammed into us leaving me sprawled on the ground and Mika pinned against a locker. People in the halls stared weirdly at us. Of _course _they couldn't see what was really going on. I guess they just thought we were going insane.

But when he bit her they understood something else was happening. What the other people probably saw was a girl pushing herself against the lockers with blood randomly spurting out of her neck. They screamed, and ran off.

But I didn't. Mika was my best Fangirl friend and I wasn't just going to let her die, now was I? Sure I screamed, but instead of running, I found someone's dropped history book and chucked it at him. He let Mika slump to the ground, and turned to me.

_Great_.

He advanced toward me slowly, snarling. I gave a little yelp, thinking, _this is it, I'm going to die. I just found out magic exists and now it comes slapping me in the face._ But before he could get to me he was stopped by his death, via arrow to the head.

"Rogue vampire," said a male voice behind me, "Two live victims, one was bitten, about 22 dead, and all four of us here for what exactly?"

I turned to see the owner of the voice. It was a boy about 19 with black hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore black everything, a _lot _of leather, a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back and he held a bow in his left hand. Tattoos ran up and down his arms, neck, and small bit of chest that could be seen

_Black hair, _I thought, _blue eyes, and… are those Runes? No it can't be _him_… can it? _

"We're here," said another male voice, "because of _them_."

And a 17 year old boy who was unmistakably Jace pointed at me and Mika.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: You like? this chappy by me! WHEEEEE!**

**Jace: will we have to deal with this forever?**

**Micah: only when she has caffeine**

**Me: *giggle* Read and review! *giggle***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hmm. Not many people are reading my story. I only got one review and it was from my FRIEND FROM SCHOOL! No offense Iris but it's kind of pathetic when only people you know are interested in your stories. Time to answer her!**

**_Iris goddess of rainbows_****: Oh my Geronimo? Really to you too! And no, it's not saint-Johnson; it's Saint- ****_Jonathan _****who believe it or not is a biblical character. Also, if you ever even read TMI, you wouldn't be rolling your eyes, you'd be laughing at the joke. Yes, Mr. Peter. Pierre is French for rock, Peter is Hebrew for rock (hehe, get it?). OH GOSH I KILLED ! :( Your brother's safe. Remember we're in High school so Xavier, being in the grade below me, wouldn't even be in that class. Sorry, too late for new OC's. Her name is Savanna****_H!_**** Gah! A/N too long. On with the story! Doctor Who references in this chappy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**That's Hunter?**

I could not believe it. Like Sophie said in the last chapter, it's hard being a Fangirl. Imagine a Fangirl meeting the characters of their favorite fandom. Basically all Sophie said when she realized who they were was;

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Then they drew the Iratze on me (OMGs I'M A SHADOWHUNTER) and I woke up, the minute I saw Jace's golden eyes I also realized who he was;

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!" was all any one heard from me for a good long while.

Then we started dancing around with each other singing a beautiful song. It went;

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Jace sighed turned to Alec and stared at him pointedly.

"Understand why all four of us had to come?" he said.

"Yes. And I think we should have brought more." It was Alec's turn to sigh, "Jace why didn't you tell me we were going to babysit a couple of crazy fourteen year olds?"

"Step aside girls," Isabelle said, cracking her whip.

Clary ran up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't hurt them!" she said, seeming surprised at her, "They're just two teens! They don't know how to defend themselves!"

"I'm not going to hurt them. Just intimidate them."

That snapped Sophie out of her "SQUEE!" fest.

"Intimidate!" she yelled, triumphantly, "found another 'ate' word." She then adopted a weird, robotic voice, "Intimidate! Intimidate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

"I agree with you Jace," Clary said, "She's crazy."

"Whatever," he replied, "these girls are worth it."

That won a few giggles from us.

"Worth _portaling _to Canada?" Izzy asked.

"Yes." Nice and straight forward, "Their parents know everything, so we'll just portal them back to Brooklyn."

More giggles.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Alec asked, annoyed.

"There wasn't enough time, that daylighter dude was already attacking."

Guess what we did? Yep, giggled.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Clary said, exasperated.

He turned to look her in the eye as he said; "Hunter."

Realization dawned on everyone's faces and they all looked at us with awe in their eyes.

"Who's Hunter?" Sophie, that little blonde, asked.

I face palmed.

"Ohmigosh!" we giggled, _again_ (I know, annoying, right?)

Clary's portal had somehow landed us quite a few blocks away from the Institute, so we took this time to annoy our not-fictional-anymore friends.

"By the angel is it really you?" we asked "Alec, Isabelle and Jace Lightwood and Clary Fairchild? Ohmigosh! When do we meet Simon Lewis? How about Magnus? Ohmigosh I _cannot _wait to meet sparkly Magnus!"

"Okay!" Isabelle finally interrupted, "Slow down girls, I am seriously overwhelmed. And Isabelle Lightwood does _not _get overwhelmed."

"I don't recall saying anything about our names." Jace questioned.

"That's 'cause you didn't." I giggled.

"And what about Simon?" Izzy asked, "None of us said anything about him."

"And I have no recollection of any of us mentioning Magnus," Clary said.

"Or his obsession with sparkles." Alec finished.

"That's not how we know," giggled Sophie.

"Then how do you?"

"Well it's a long story but…" Sophie paused, playing with the bright red streak in her hair and making a very thoughtful face (which is a very funny thing to see on the face of a stereotypical blonde), "you know what? I'm not gonna tell you. This is too funny!"

Then she looked at me and something telepathic passed between us. We burst out laughing. I laughed so hard my long straight brown hair got in my mouth and I tried to spit it out, which got more laughs from Sophie. Out of the corner of my brown eyes I saw people on the street staring at us. Let them stare, I was having fun.

Clary shoved her face into Jace's shoulder – So fluffy!- in annoyance (or embarrassment. Or maybe both?), Isabelle sighed and Alec closed his eyes.

It was like that for the rest of the walk. Sophie and I were completely indifferent to the cold December air, as we skipped and sang Christmas songs.

When we finally got to the institute, even though Sophie and I knew what it really looked like, it still looked like a small, trashed church.

I closed my dark brown eyes and remembered the basic description. _Tall castle-like towers _the words danced before my eyes, _a dark authentic look to it, very epic. _Then I opened my eyes.

And there it was. Sophie and I gasped ("Collective gasps…" Alec shivered). In front of us was the Brooklyn Institute towering over us, striped of all the glamour. And I do mean the magical glamour, because if you ask me, the Institute is pretty glamorous on its own.

Only when I looked down did I see them; two shadowed figures sitting on the front steps, talking quietly. As Jace opened the gates they looked over at us, standing. They walked toward us and we walked toward them.

The younger one, a girl, was definitely around 14, our age, and had light brown eyes and shoulder length light brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail. The ponytail must've been done very quickly, because it was slightly off to the side. She was petite, but fit. I somehow knew she was a werewolf, she just set of this werewolf aura I guess, that or she had sent a telepathic message to me saying; _'sup random stranger! I'm a werewolf! Nice to meet you! _Either way, I knew.

The boy was obviously her older brother. They had the same hair color, same tough, confident demeanor, same aura of really awesome werewolf-ishness. His eyes were deep brown and seemed to know everything about everything. I felt as if he knew the past, the present and the future. And me. His hair was messy, almost spiky, but to calm. Definitely somewhere in between. If I had had to guess his age I'd have said he was about 18, but looks can be deceiving. In fact, when Sophie was younger, people always thought she was way older then she really was, and now people think she's way younger. To get to the point, I guessed the boy was 18, but there was no telling for sure. I was prepared to be wrong.

"Hey Kayla," Isabelle said, to the girl before turning desperately to her bro, "Hunter,_ please_ tell me we were wrong and these weren't the girls you saw!"

He turned to us and smiled, Sophie gasped. He was _very _good looking.

"Sorry Isabelle," he said in a deep voice, "you were exactly right."

"Oh my gosh…" Sophie said in awe, "_You're _Hunter? Wow…"

I sighed. Again.

This event, meeting Hunter and Kayla, was quite a while ago. And you wanna know what astonishes me most? Sophie's still just as blonde (maybe even blonder).

**A/N: WHEEEEEEE! Another chapter done!**

**No readers though… Either way I will only update the next chapter if I get at least ten reviews. And don't worry, Iris. I'll update even if they're all from you. But do'you wanna tell your online friends about my Fanfic? It would really make me happy to have readers who like it whom I don't even know (correct use of whom?).**

**_REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW_**

**-Sophia Asheart.**


	3. Chapter 3, Marianne Clearwater

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**OMGOMGOMGOMG! Okay I know I said I would only update if I got at least ten reviews, but instead I got four new reviews… AND THEY ALL MADE ME SO HAPPY!**

**_Iris goddess of rainbows:_**Haha, I know, right? Have you heard of the couple Milton and Hope from UE? I said once if no one writes a fic called "My only Hope" I would PAY the BEST author I can find to write it for me. Yeah, I'm that far off.**_Kels: _**Oh thank you! I try very hard to be funny, and I'm glad someone thinks I am (finally)! **_They killed cookiemonster: _**Hehe! I love your name. OMGOMGOMG! Thank you so much I am so honored! I don't want you to die so I updated!

**(Huge) Ouran host club, bleach, death note, Unknown Elements and (slight) Doctor who references. Me no own MI or Doctor who or bleach or death note or Ouran. *Sigh* I wish. Happily, I do own Unknown Elements. :D Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

**Marianne Clearwater **

Imagine four people sitting at a table. Two are werewolves, two are fourteen year old wackos, one of which is a shadowhunter, and the other's blood is unknown. These four people are talking and drinking hot chocolate, everything is epic, except for a certain brown eyed brunette.

Oh, wait I cant say that cause there are two brown eyed brunettes at the table.

Everything is epic, except for a certain wacko with brown hair and brown eyes.

How's that?

"So," Mika said ecstatically, "I'm really a shadowhunter! I can't believe it! OMG!"

"Fine," Sophie dramatically stood up, put one hand over her heart and rested the back of the other against her forehead, "fine, Just go on and rub it in my face that you know what you are and I don't! Go on! Keep talking about me while I go sulk in a corner like dearest Tamaki senpai!" she sniffed and dramatically pulled a badge off the rainbow bag she had been carrying around. The badge read; _Long live King Tamaki_, Sophie whispered; "daddy!"

"Tamaki senpai?" Kayla asked, "_daddy?_"

"A character from an anime called _Ouran highschool host club_," I say after a quick, telepathic trip through Sophie's mind, "Apparently he is in a little club, and being the club president calls himself 'daddy', the vice-president 'mommy' and the rest of the club his children."

Yeah, all that from reading her mind. I'm telepathic (for reasons that will be mentioned later on), except I usually get to chose the channel. We managed to save the students at saint-Jonathan (Jace really liked that place) because I was somehow dragged into Sophie's mind, her thoughts came to me, and that's the first time something lie that has happened.

"I've never heard of that show," Kayla questioned looking suspiciously at me, "another one you watch in times of depressing solitude?"

I took a sip from my hot chocolate; "I've never heard of it either." I epically set down my cup and stared epically back at Sophie, who stared surprised back at me, "apparently it's Shoujo, a romance I don't watch shoujos. I watch animes like _Death note _and _Bleach_."

"So then how do you know about it?" Sophie said, _AND HOW COULD YOU NOT OF HEARD ABOUT IT BEFORE?! _

"Please," I said condescending, trying to keep hidden my surprise, for again her thoughts came to me, "quiet down. Your mind is very loud."

She gasped and jumped, her hair bouncing and her eyes lighting up, like a little girl who was just told something unbelievable.

"I mean your causing interference, seriously Sophie; quiet."

"Pfff!" Mika stood up, "it's not like you can read minds or anything!"

"Oh," I looked up epically at them and Sophie shrunk back in fear, while Mika simply narrowed her eyes at me, "but I can!" *insert maniacal laugh here*.

Sophie shivered, covering her face with her hands and shook her head, _Nope, nope, no please no, _her mind whispered, but what she really said was; "Oh, _how _can you be so _creepy_!"

Mika sighed. She sat back down and started banging her head on the table, muttering something about 'totally never will be dauntless' or something.

"Welcome," Sophie and Mika's trainer said, "to your first training session. I am Terry and I will be your trainer, you will do exactly as I say."

Kayla and I were sitting to watch as the two girls trained, since Sophie was unknown, she was trained with Mika as a shadowhunter.

"So," Kayla said, "what do you think so far?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean what do you think of the past?"

I shot her a death glare. She was _not _supposed to mention that when it was possible other people could hear; namely EVER.

"Sorry," she looked down, scared, "it kinda just slipped out, you know?"

I looked away, angry. Then I looked around making sure no one was in ear shot, and then turned slightly smiling at her.

"In all honesty I can't wait to meet Mom and Dad."

"I know, right?" I smile light up her face and she giggled, excited, and I laughed with her.

"In all honesty," she calmed down, "I kinda miss our time."

"I agree with you, and I still wonder why he brought us here."

"Have you had a brain fart? Crash landing, remember?"

"Yeah but then where'd he go?"

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"Oh, don't worry, little hunter, he's just visiting me."

The woman shrouded in black stood up from the bowl she had been staring into. The bowl was filled with Realm Water, brought forth by the strongest of water elements.

She turned to her captives chained to the wall. One was a man with an ageless face, and the other was a fifteen year old girl, her long wavy brown cascaded over her shoulders, her Robes of the Realm were torn, and the scarf that lay in front of her was a dull black. The girl was asleep, and the woman in black did not like that.

"Wake up you narcoleptic swine!" she shouted at her, "I want to talk to you before I let you die."

"You will never succeed," the girl said weakly, "I believe that my friends will over throw you. You will be defeated!"

"Look what happened to you. To defeat poor weak little Zathura it cost you your life. I am ten times more powerful."

"I have faith in my friends."

The woman scoffed, picked u the scarf and handed it to her closest henchman.

"Be done with her." She ordered.

The henchman took out a knife and started sawing at the scarf, causing the girl to scream out in pain, and once the scarf was cut in half the girl collapsed, the cuffs holding her in a kneeling position. She was dead.

"What have you done to her?" the man yelled, "tell me now!"

The woman grinned and sat down in front of the Realm Water.

"Oh don't worry. I had prolonged her life anyway. She wanted to die," She grinned wider, eviler, "Your friends might remember you with love, but you have still died in vain, Marianne Clearwater."

Then she laughed manically 'till the end of the chapter.

Which is now.

END THE CHAPTER ALL READY!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you! **

**Oh my goodness! Wasn't that epic? YES IT WAS! What does this Marianne character have anything to do with it? Nothing, surprisingly. I just wanted to have a character in this that I owned but that wasn't my OC, so really UE will be mentioned a lot, but will have nothing to do with anything. So I'm putting out a challenge to Iris: Can you find all the UE references?**

**Everyone review and tell your friends! FAVE AND FOLLOW! **

**(You know you wanna!)**

** -Sophie Asheart.**


	4. Preview (cough, FILLER Cough)

**A/N: EEK! Yay! People love this! Teehee!**

**BTW, I'm really sorry! I've got SOOO much writer's block! AAAAH! Sorry, but um… this is kinda just a filler… it's a preview… But I just NEEDED to update because I've got readers who love it! Thank you for your patience, and for not giving up on me!**

**_Guest: _**Oh, hey Iris. YAY YOU GOT THEM ALL! Don't forget to find them all in this chapter too! Omg that last part made me laugh so much. "HE RUFFLES HIS HAIR! *faints*" OMG, Haha… But yes! OMG SHERLOLLY! (yeah it's Sherlolly. Like sherlolly-pop. The new and improved Lollypop; The lollypop you always loved, with a little Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper added ;P) **_the bird girl: _**Why hello there, Micah! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it; I want to get this over with as fast as I can so I can write the final installment (Containing MAJOR MorixHoney fluff, SQUEE)! **_JerkZero: _**You love it?! :D I love _you_ (like as in a friendly way)! Awesome name BTW. **_Cookiesaurus: _**Dude, you like changed your name twice.

**_Beatrice Prior: _**I LOVE YOUR NAME! and then it makes me sad… *sniff* But, thank you very much! Sorry 'bout the cliffie. You know I had to! P.S. Like my name? _Four_everAsheart? Get it? OMG you're British? I love you.

**Thank you! Love yas! I DON'T OWN TMI! Geez, you'd think we'd have established that by now! Oh, I also don't own Reese's Pieces. Yummmm…**

* * *

**Next time on ****_The Asheart and Ravenshade chronicles_****:**

"Mika, you're a shadowhunter alright, but… there's more."

"The Ashearts… are a very complicated family."

"You have different blood, blood I've never even heard of before."

"What? Excuse me but last I checked my name's Sophie."

"So I'm just-" "-Another one of his experiments, yes."

"Hunter what's your last name?"

"What a cliché."

"Guys, this is Nathaniel. Nathaniel H. Fisher."

"I underestimated your abilities."

"Please, tell me when did you learn Latin?" "Never."

"Note to self; Do not leave Sophie alone with a pack of Reese's Pieces**. Ever**."

"Another thing, you're not an only child." "GREAT."

"Sophie! You're suddenly awesome!"

"You're quite the little blonde."

"How did she do that?"

"It's prime time!"

"I know where she went, and I know how to catch her."

"Twins, Angelica and Angel-Rose Asheart."

"Hello, dear sister."

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Do you love me again? How do you hate me cause of cliffies? (Sorry ****_Beatrice Prior_****! Can I call you Tris?) **

** See you next time!**

**-Sophia Asheart**


	5. Chapter 4, The complicated Ashearts

**A/N: Heyyo! I know it's been long (or maybe it actually hasn't I wouldn't know) but I'm kinda' making it up to you by putting a little backstory.**

**_I miss cookiemonster: _**Oh so are we having a conversation then? A little chat? That's really nice and I think we should continue our chat, but it would also be nice if you could tell me what you think of the story. It is my first after all and I need critiques. **_Tris: _**Dude, you need to get an account so I can fave you. Can we be like online BFFs? Ah, cliffies. I finally realize why people make cliffies: They're. So. Very. Fun. I mean seriously, the Nathaniel thing? You're making me ROFL! **_The bird girl: _**I know, I know. The pool thing would have been hilarious. I seriously wonder who people ship my OCs with? We both know who's "canon" but what about those who don't? LOLZ I know right? No, everyone can see all the reviews, but I don't think you spoiled anything, just made 'em more confused. Thanks! *Insert maniacal laugh* **_Ravenshade101: _**You got an account already. At my house you made your account and called it FoureverRavenshade. I'm so sad you didn't remember! You are Micah… right? OMG YOU WATCHED SHERLOCK I LOVE YOU NOW WATCH SEASON TWO BUT BE WARNED: THE REICHENBACH FALL MEY CAUSE SEVERE DEPRESSION. Oh and you BETTER ship sherolly cause if you don't…

**Here we go! *In Baby Voice* Me no ownie MI, Nope, no I don't. It makie me really sad, but me no ownie…Yet. Also, any Sherlockians out there (I'm hinting you, Micah) Go read my one-shots; ****_Sherlock's Casidhe_****. It's pretty darn good.**

* * *

**Chapter ****_FOUR_**(OMG it's _four_)

**The complicated Ashearts**

"Mika…" Maryse said, "I think there might be something wrong."

Mika, Sophie, Hunter and I were sitting in the hospital with Maryse. Her being the head of the Brooklyn Institute, she was taking Mika and Sophie's DNA tests. Yeah, Shadowhunters have DNA tests. They hurt, according to Mika.

What happened during the tests is someone drew blood (with a knife to the wrist) and let it drip onto a circular plate thing, which analyzed the blood with the Shadowhunters' high-tech machinery. It was pretty awesome and yet…

"This is all so _primitive_," I said exasperated.

"I know," Hunter agreed.

"This is the highest technology!" Maryse defended.

"Of this decade…" Hunter muttered quietly.

Maryse was starting the analysis of Mika's blood over and over, while Hunter tried to get some of Sophie's blood. She wouldn't let him, she was scared, and so he tried to comfort her. That was going pretty well, until Mika started countering his attempts by telling how much it really did hurt. Hunter, annoyed, grabbed her hand and cut her wrist when she wasn't paying attention. My stupid brother.

"By the angel!" Maryse exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Mika's test!" she yelled angrily, "It's not working!"

"Forget about the test," Hunter said, "You gotta see this."

Everyone looked over to where he was holding a teary eyed Sophie's wrist, her wrist, his hand, and the blade he had cut her with was covered in her blood.

Golden ichor.

"What in the angel's name?" Maryse gasped.

"She looks perfectly normal," I said, "except for her blood."

Hunter gasped, pulled her hand toward the plate thingy and held it over 'till enough ichor had dripped onto it, then he ran to the computer and stared until her result came up. He read it out loud.

"_Blood found:_" He read, "_Mundane, Demon, Angel_

_ Other: None_

_ Species: Angelic Warlock*_

_ Family: Asheart_

_*The angelic warlock is a species almost never found, there are only two in existence, and hopefully will only ever be two; the twins Angelica and Angel-Rose Asheart._"

"By the angel…" Maryse whispered, "oh my god no…"

"What?" Mika asked, "what's so bad about angelic warlocks?"

Hunter, desperately trying to prove the test wrong, leaned in close to Sophie and bent her ear forward.

"What are you doing?" She asked, tears still in her eyes from being cut.

"Checking," He answered simply, moving on to the next ear. This time he paused, leaned back slightly to look at her face, then back to the ear. He groaned and sat back, his head in his hands.

"What's so bad about the back of my ear?" she said, feeling behind it herself, she yelped a bit, "It stung me!" when she brought her hand back to look at it, an angelic power rune danced a few inches above her fingers.

It was tiny, only about a centimeter tall and even less wide, but as it moved away from her fingers, onto her collarbone, it grew. It settled into her skin and she yelped in pain again, then it just sat there like an ordinary rune.

"What was that about?" Mika said.

"No idea," I answered truthfully.

"The Ashearts… are a complicated family," Hunter explained in the living room, if you can call it that. It's huge.

"Your mother was a mundane," he continued, "she of course was raped by a demon and well, you know. What's different this time is that Valentine found her, explained to her what had happened, and explained to her the shadow world. Unfortunately this was during the period of time that he was doing experiments."

"Valentine was still doing experiments in 1999?" Sophie asked.

"He never stopped, really, until he died."

"Oh… Okay."

"Any way, he lied to her, saying that she had to take a certain medicine that would help her children live. Of course, that "certain medicine" just happened to be angel blood. Surprisingly, it didn't kill you, instead made you the worlds only two angelic warlocks. Your mother married a shadowhunter, an Asheart, that's how you got the Asheart last name. You grew up beautiful, sweet. Then Valentine killed your parents, Angelica got away but Angel-Rose was taken by Valentine. You know how there are angels then there are fallen angels? That's basically what happened to Angel-Rose. She became a fallen angelic warlock."

"Oh wow…" Sophie said, "So Angel-Rose is evil, right?"

"Yeah," I answered, "but the problem is we don't know who you are. All evidence points to Angelica, but then again it's said that Angel-Rose is a master deceiver."

"So I'm either Angelica or Angel-Rose?' She asked, "Excuse me but, last I checked my name was Sophie."

"It's a fake name," I said, "so we don't know if you're the good twin or the bad twin."

"But we do," Hunter said, "I went inside her brain, remember?"

"There could've been a block."

"I would've felt it," he raised his voice, "Plus, how would she have known?"

"What if that's where he is?" she shouted, "What is she has him locked up somewhere? We need to know for sure whether she's Angelica or Angel-Rose because I am fairly sure that Angel-Rose has the Doctor!"

"Kayla!" he shouted, trying to stop me but it was too late, the name had already slipped out.

Sophie jumped up and stared at her.

"Doctor who? May I ask?" She asked, superiorly.

"Doctor Smith," Hunter answered, "he's this guy at the Praetor Lupus, you heard of it wherever you heard of everyone else?"

"Oh we've heard of it," Mika said coolly, "and why does this man call himself 'the Doctor?'"

"Because he just does," I put in, "he thinks it's cool."

"Of course he does," Sophie scoffed, "and what's his first name?"

"Jo- Matt," I answered.

"Aha!" she shouted and looked accusingly at us, "John Smith! I've heard that excuse before, and I know you're not normal Werewoves! You can read minds, and you thought the Shadowhunters' high-tech awesomeness was primitive! You're not from this time. You're from the future, and the Doctor brought you here."

_3rd person POV._

"Didn't we establish they were from the future in the last chapter?" the man asked.

"The readers did," Angel-Rose (the woman in black, in case you're wondering) said "I did, you already knew. But Mika and dearest Angelica didn't. They were training."

"Well I wouldn't know that because I can't see them, how does that water bowl thing work anyway?"

"I thought you were Mr. Expert-at-how-things-work!"

"Yeah but that's not alien is it?"

She smiled, "It shows me anyone, anywhere, whenever I want."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah! Of course I have to request to see a certain person then it tells me exactly where they are so I don't accidentally see someone showering or using the toilet."

"That is cool," he decided.

"Of course you think it's cool."

"Well you took my bowtie, I need something cool."

"Aww," she mocked him, "do you want your precious little bowtie back?"

"That'd be nice yeah."

She pulled it out of her pocket and waved it in his face, "well you can't have it!"

He wined and begged and cried for his dearest bowtie, but she just laughed and put it back in her pocket.

"You're so evil," he whimpered, "you're probably the most evil thing I've ever seen!"

"You saw Satan..."

"Exactly."

"I'm more evil then Satan?" she said in awe.

"You took my bowtie!"

"And don't you forget it!" she laughed.

* * *

**A/N: MWOUHAHAHAHA! I didn't leave you on that big a cliffie, really.** **But I did hint that there are readers, and I mentioned chapters so…**

**I'd love you forever if you reviewed.**

** -Sophia Asheart**


	6. Chapter 5, The heart of the TARDIS

**HEYYO! Guys, I'm getting no reviews on how my story is. Reviews are my motivation, but constructive criticism is what helps me become a better author.**

**_Tris: _**HAHAHAHAHA! I love Nathaniel! I absolutely love him! You'll probably meet him in a few chapters to come, after Jordan and Maia come in, so once they come, keep your eyes peeled (but not literally). I don't know, it may be a bluff. No it's a bluff. A double bluff. A triple bluff. Just a bluff. IDK. Yeah, Dr. Who, I went there. OH MY GERSH THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am dancing with joy! Yes, she took his bowtie! How dare she! She is the most evil thing in the world! just a heads up, I haven't actually gotten to the 11th doctor yet, I just watched doomsday (crycrycrycrycrycrycry) but a certain Iris told me a lot about him. Sooner or later you'll understand why they doubt Sophie of being Angelica, but Spoiler alert: she is. Love ya!

**Whoohoo! BTW guys, I was just watching Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji! SebasCiel Fourever! Die Liel shippers!) and remembered how unkind angels actually are, sorry! I mean if all demons are like Sebastian then I don't give a poop about angels (yeah, I don't like swearing, don't judge me). **

**I will never ever own TMI or Doctor Who. But I do own this wonderful Fanfic. And the wish for a demon butler… and the wish for Benedict Cumberbatch.**

* * *

**Chapter five**

**My heart and that of the TARDIS**

"We're only from a few years into the future," Hunter said, "and another dimension. In that dimension there are no books about Shadowhunters, no Fangirls. All the fandoms in this world don't exist in that world as anything but real life."

"How do you know that's how we know?" I asked.

"What?" Mika glared at Sophie in '_really?_' kind of way.

"We'll get to that," Kayla signaled her brother to keep going.

I tried to listen, but I didn't hear what he said. I found myself lost in the sound of his voice, but not the words. And I know it sounds cheesy, but every time he ran his hand through his hair, or leaned forward in his chair to rest his head in his hand, or smiled, really getting into the story, even when all he'd do is look at me, my heart fluttered. Every laugh, every correction of Kayla's version, every "it's getting good" made me feel like the dumbest blonde there's ever been.

"Wow, really!" Mika exclaimed, snapping me out of my daydream.

I looked over at her, her face was flushed, her brown eyes sparkling, and her gaze fixed on Hunter. My heart sank. She couldn't like him too, could she? Wait, like? I didn't like him! Not like that at least.

"Yeah," Hunter laughed, "it's all true!"

"You were surrounded by _twenty _Daleks, and you survived?! No way is that true!"

"It is!" Kayla jumped in, "it was all thanks to the Doctor! He saved us!"

"Wow! Go on!"

I watched Mika and Hunter as the three laughed and talked excitedly about Kayla and Hunter's adventures. The more I watched the worse I felt, and soon, I couldn't watch anymore. I don't know why it felt so bad; it was just a teenage crush. I mean I practically just met the guy!

"Sophie?' Hunter said, "You okay? You better listen or you'll miss the part about my awesome mind powers!"

"What? Oh! Right, I'm listening."

"So the heart of the TARDIS is open, right?" Kayla continued, "And Hunter being the graceful thing he is is the least expected to trip, but of course he was still recovering from that goo, so he fainted! He fell right on top of the heart, too! At the time I was so worried, but now it's just plain funny! Of course looking into the heart is bad enough but actually touching it, that could damage the brain!"

"But I'm to awesome for brain damage," Hunter said, "so instead it gave me a bit of it's telepathy, and now I'm even more awesome then before."

"Why are telling us this?" I asked, "I thought you didn't trust us."

"I do," Hunter said.

"And if Hunter trusts someone, I trust them too," Kayla agreed.

"But why? Why do you trust us?"

"I just do," Hunter replied.

"Cause you've been in my brain."

"No, because…" He stopped himself, "because I just do, okay?"

"Okay."

And he stared at me, and I stared back at him.

Then Mika gasped.

"I just realized!" she cried.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"_Okay_," she said turning to me, "TFIOS!"

I gasped as well, then hugged her and started to cry.

"TFIOS?" Kayla asked her brother, "You're the fandom expert."

"That's not one I've heard of."

_3__rd__ person POV_

"_DNA tests are to be deleted;_" bleeped the computer, "_do you wish to continue?_"

Maryse was putting away all the equipment in the hospital, but she stopped when she heard that noise, sighed, and walked back to the computer, mildly annoyed.

"_DNA tests are to be deleted; do you wish to view them?_"

"Yes alright."

As the tests appeared on screen, Maryse's eyes widened as she remembered why she had been so annoyed with the stupid machine:

_Test one:_

_ Blood found: Shadowhunter, unknown_

_ Other: Vampire venom_

_ Species: Shadowhunter?_

_ Family: Ravenshade_

"Mika's blood is unknown," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, and for lack of Angel-Rose, because she's actually pretty awesome. Doesn't everyone agree? BYE-BYE!**

** -Sophia Asheart**


End file.
